A controller is essential for the drive control of loads. In connection, there is a known constitution where a connector having a control unit built in to function a part of the controller is connected to a main control unit through a multiplex communication line, and the connector with the built-in control unit is connected to respective loads through wires for controlling the driving of the respective loads (see PTLs 1-5).
According to such a conventional constitution, as the built-in control unit of the connector performs the drive control of loads, it is possible to reduce the burden of the main control unit because its role of directly performing the drive control of loads becomes unnecessary. Further, as it has only to connect a wire extending from each load to the connector with the built-in control unit, which is connected to the main control unit through the multiplex communication line, instead of directly connecting respective wires extending from the respective loads to the main control unit individually (in parallel), it is possible to reduce the number of wires to be routed, thereby realizing weight saving of the whole constitution.